


Spotlight

by KTarra



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Because he's hot when he does that, Cassian is her security, F/M, Jyn is a pop star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 04:45:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTarra/pseuds/KTarra
Summary: This is a small snippet from an upcoming story I'm working on with my wonderful co-author, Lastwaterbender.Jyn is a pop star and Cassian is her security. There will be a much more detailed summary when I actually post the first chapter in a few weeks. This scene just wouldn't leave me alone....so here we go.





	Spotlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lastwaterbender](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastwaterbender/gifts).



> The inspiration for this story came the song of the same name by Shakira. I love her music and have shamelessly used it here. I do not own anything in the story, lyrics or characters. Just borrowing them for a bit of fun.

The concert was loud. Lights and smoke everywhere. The previous song was ending and all eyes were glued to the petite figure in skin tight jeans and cropped emerald green tank top. The strains of the last song died away to raucous applause. 

“Thank you! Thank you!” a lilting British accent called to her audience. “I love the crowds here in London! You all are so fun to come see!” The young woman grabs a towel and a bottle of water from speaker behind her. 

After taking several gulps of water, she speaks again. “So I’m sure you’ve all seen the disaster my life has been the last year or so?”

The crowd cheers support for her. Numerous calls of “We Love You, Jyn!” 

“Thank you! I love you guys too,” she replied. “However, you know we all go through things. Some of us just have to deal with our lives playing out in the public eye, but you know eventually things begin to turn around. So I’ve written a new song…” she was drowned out by the screams of her fans. Jyn had not debuted a new song at a concert in almost five years. Her new songs usually hit the radio first. “Thank you. Thank you. I know...I know. I haven’t debuted a song in concert in years. I let others make decisions for me the last few years. That’s changing. So anyway, I want your opinion. We haven’t recorded this one yet. I’m thinking about putting on the new album, but I really love this song.”

She turned to her band and nodded, the first few bars of the song begins, “This is called Spotlight.”

Jyn, bouncing with the music, placed the mic back in the stand and began:

_Boy meets a girl_  
Hid behind a wall  
Piling up the bricks  
Hoping they would fall 

Jyn waved to several in the front row as she continued. However, as she began the second part of the verse her eyes drifted to the man standing just off stage monitoring the crowd.

_Girl meets a boy_  
Surrender to his charms  
Leaves her old boyfriend  
And crumbles in his arms 

She managed to make eye contact for the next few lines. She was sure she going to shock him. She had managed to keep him from hearing this one in practice. 

_And if they wanna make me pay now_  
Then go on  
Cause loving you was never wrong 

She turned from his wide eyes, pulled the mic off the stand and ran out on the short runway, shaking hands and singing to her audience. 

_Here is my life in the spotlight, spotlight_  
And it's hurting my eyes  
Cause it's so bright (so bright)  
But you are the link I was missing but I couldn't find  
And I wouldn't give you up even if I end up blind 

She turned and walked back up the runway eyes looking right at Cassian as she sung the next verse.

_Busy for a while_  
Laying golden eggs  
Some just want your money  
Or whatever they can take 

_But you are your own man_  
Don't need anyone else  
You're here because you want me  
And not for what I make 

She sauntered off to stage right immensely pleased with herself that she managed to make Cassian’s jaw drop. She leaned down and clasped hands with the fans lining that side of the stage. 

_Hey, they better know_  
If there is a price to pay now, the game is on  
Cause in the end you know I won 

_Here is my life in the spotlight, spotlight_  
And it's hurting my eyes  
Because it's so bright (so bright)  
But you are the link I was missing but I couldn't find  
And I wouldn't give you up even if I end up blind 

She returned center stage to her mic stand. She set the mic in its clip and pushed her hair behind her back. She could feel Cassian’s eyes on her back. She finally had his complete attention. She would have to speak to him about his emotional obliviousness. She really didn’t want to have to write a song and debut it live to get him to pay attention. She launched into the bridge.

_And every camera flash my way_  
And every word of every page  
Well they can say whatever they want to  
Cause what we got is just so real  
That they can't change the way I feel  
Cause I would do it all again for you 

_Here is my life in the spotlight, spotlight_  
And it's hurting my eyes  
Cause it's so bright (so bright)  
But you are the link I was missing but I couldn't find  
And I wouldn't give you up even if I end up blind 

_Here is my life in the spotlight, spotlight_  
And it's hurting my eyes  
Cause it's so bright (so bright)  
But you are the link was missing but I couldn't find  
And I wouldn't give you up even if I end up blind 

The song ended abruptly to deafening applause. The crowd began chanting something and it took her a few moments to figure out what they were saying. Finally, she understood. They were chanting Cassian’s name.

Cassian had heard it immediately as he was farther back from the crowd. He had no intention of going out there. Then he felt a shove from behind and before he could do anything he was on stage and the crowd roared. He turned back to Bodhi and mouthed, “You are a traitor!”

“She just declared her feelings for you at a live concert. That deserves a response from you. Get out there!”

The crowd continued chanting but had added Jyn’s name along with Cassian’s. He turned to face Jyn. She was looking at him with that smile that was his undoing. It was brighter than all the stage lights. He placed his hands on his hips, and shook his head, and small smile pulling at his own lips. He began making his way over to her.

Finally, he was standing in front of her. “Subtle really isn’t your thing is it?” he asked. The crowd laughed as he realized the mic was still in front of them and hot, so the crowd had heard what he said.

“Nope. You should know that by now,” she returned placing her hands on his chest.

“What am I going to do with you?” he asked pushing a strand of hair out of her eyes. 

He knew as soon as he asked that he shouldn’t have because the crowd responded. 

“KISS HER! KISS HER!”

“I’d say you have your answer,” she returned.

“I guess so,” he responded placing his hands on either side of her head and pulls her towards him. It was certainly not their first kiss, but it meant so much more to both of them. Those others were fraught with uncertainty of the others feelings. Here there was no doubt. The crowd cheered them on and after a few moments they had to separate to breathe. 

He leaned his forehead against hers. “I should let you get back to your show. We can talk more afterwards.”

She stole one more kiss from him before agreeing, “Ok. I’m holding you to that.”

He stepped back, waved to crowd and made his way off the stage as the next song began. 

His life just got a lot more complicated and for the first time he honestly didn’t care. He took his place beside Bodhi. 

“You’re welcome,” Bodhi said, not even attempting to hide the huge smile on his face.

“You’re still a traitor, but thank you,” Cassian returned not bothering to look at him and trying to keep the smile from taking over his entire face. 

“Anything to see her happy, man. There’s only about thirty minutes left in the concert. I’m going to make sure that things are ready for you and her to get out of here. Next show isn’t for two weeks in Australia.”

“I remember. She’s got two weeks in Costa Rica coming up. Why do I get the feeling that you two planned this?” Cassian asked eyeing Bodhi.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about,” Bodhi replied. “Have a great trip!” Bodhi slapped Cassian on the shoulder and left.

He turned back to Jyn on stage. She’d been looking his way and winked at him. 

Yeah, he was definitely being managed, but maybe it wasn’t such a bad thing this time around. He winked back and settled in to wait for the concert to end. They had a long flight ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

> FYI, I have not dropped Paradigm Shift. Lastwaterbender and I are working on the next chapter. Real life dropped a nuclear bomb the last part of June. My mother passed away suddenly and it's only been 18 months since my dad died so I've really been struggling to write. I'm hoping that since this wouldn't leave me alone that I'm getting passed the writing block in my head. 
> 
> There will be another chapter of Paradigm Shift in the next few weeks. Thanks for hanging in there!


End file.
